The subject matter of this application relates to storage devices. More particularly, this application relates to a suspendable locker adapted to be coupled to a wall of a storage cabinet.
Large rolling tool cabinets are often used to secure tools which are kept at a job site. These tool cabinets may be placed at a central location in order to be easily accessible to those who use the tools. These tool cabinets are often heavily laden with tools, or other work articles, so it is often impractical to roll them to a particular work site. Consequently, small rolling carts are often employed to transport articles to the work site and back. At the end of the workday, the articles are removed from the rolling cart and placed back into the tool cabinet and secured.
Often it is desirable for mechanics and workmen to leave work pieces, equipment, or tools on a rolling cart undisturbed at the end of a work period, so that they may more easily continue their work where they left off the next period. Also, loading and unloading tools and other articles onto and off of the rolling cart can be quite time consuming, and sometimes objects will not readily fit into a tool cabinet. As a result, equipment and tools are often left on rolling carts unsecured.
Tool cabinets also usually cannot adequately store and secure computers, and are often too dirty an environment to keep paperwork. It is sometimes beneficial to have a computer and paperwork near a tool cabinet. Workmen and mechanics sometimes utilize computers to assist them at their jobs, and they almost always have paperwork to fill out and store. Since tool cabinets are not particularly adapted to store them, computers and paperwork are commonly stored elsewhere, sometimes making them less accessible.